


染殡香 4

by abc305614



Category: 23333333333333
Genre: F/F, 子父
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 06:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc305614/pseuds/abc305614





	染殡香 4

1.

“腿趴开…”  
帝王手里拿着一串可爱的小东西，笑得不怀好意。

太微修长白皙的腿听话地大开着，看着帝王将一串尺寸可观的玉珠缓缓塞进自己的后穴，眼眶不由得泛起红霞，眼中水光艳潋。一双素手死死攥着身下的云锦被单，光裸的后背靠着床头华丽的九龙雕榄，磨出了惹人怜爱的红痕。

在小穴将玉珠串全部吃下时，太微绯红的唇中泄出一声呻吟，听着帝王甚至舒心。

“好好含着，千万别掉出来…不然…”帝王身体前倾，在太微耳边低语，温热的吐息洒在太微脖颈间，酥酥麻麻。

太微脸上飞起两朵红云，轻轻应声，好不乖巧。

帝王手中凝起水系灵力，银蓝色的灵力在太微布满青紫吻痕的身子上游走，最后融入太微的体内。原本男子高大较宽的骨架变得如同女儿家一般娇小可人，胸前甚至还鼓起了一对傲人的双峰，随着太微的呼吸一抖一抖。

“陛下…”太微红唇抿起，欲哭无泪。

帝王对面前人儿的这一声充耳不闻，大掌覆上一团雪白色情地蹂躏起来，“手感还不错…”

“嗯～啊～”在帝王绝对的掌控下，太微的身子不禁轻颤起来，泄出一声如女子般的娇呻，直把他吓了一跳。

帝王不由得调笑了几句“怎么？这么敏感…”

太微一双风情眼委屈地望进帝王的墨色眸子中，“陛下～”

这一声直接听得润玉酥了半边身子，才终于恋恋不舍地放开了那一团白嫩香软，手中幻化出一整套女子衣物，想做什么自然不言而喻。“本座帮你穿…”

化为女子之身、穿女儿家的衣裳…这分明就是！……

太微垂下眼帘，面上一片温驯神色，张口便是女儿家娇媚的吴侬声：“劳烦陛下了……”

精致柔软的肚兜上绣着鸳鸯戏水，将那两团小白兔裹住，免得因为调皮而乱抖，勾得帝王心猿意马。

帝王双臂环住纤腰，在后背灵巧地打了一个结，尔后，取来亵裤，捧着那修长白皙的腿套了进去。大手不安分，在雪臀上轻揉了几下，声音低沉：“乖，站起来～”

太微一双藕臂攀上帝王的脖颈，借着力站了起来，终于穿进了亵裤。

帝王穿衣服的动作甚是娴熟，全程只需要太微配合动动身子即可，只是苦了下面那张小嘴。那里面含着的可爱的小东西总是随着自己身体的动作在肠壁里滑动，好生磨人，太微只得绷住臀肉，缩紧了穴口。

“好了。”帝王细细端详着面前的人儿，一身绯红衣裙，明艳张扬，将太微玲珑曼妙的身段衬得六界无双，尤其是那不盈一握的腰，比真正的女人还要纤细！当真是难得的尤物……

润玉满意地了点头。

太微不自在地扯了扯裙摆，两只玉足不住地互相摩挲，“陛下，这……”

“怎么？不好看吗？”帝王挑起了剑眉，询问的语气中带了一丝威慑。太微听着连忙摇头，道：“好看，陛下眼光自然不差…”

“那就好。”帝王一把抱起娇媚的可人儿，不出意料地换来了一声惊呼。突然腾空使得太微下意识紧紧地搂住了帝王的脖颈，将人缩成软软的一团窝在帝王的怀里，任由帝王抱着自己走向梳妆台。

帝王看着怀里乖巧窝着的一团，心里是说不出的满足，低低地笑着，而太微可以很清晰地感觉到帝王的胸腔在颤动，连带着低沉有力的心跳声也一并了入耳，很是让人心安。

“乖，坐好来。”帝王小心翼翼将人放在座椅上，修长的手从锦盒中拣出一支漆金螺子黛，挑开盖子，在太微眉骨处细细勾勒。

帝王浅笑着画眉，太微蓦地说不出话来，只得双手放在膝盖处，端坐着，甚为乖巧可人。

润玉一双巧手绘出两抹柳叶眉，那黑棕的远山黛将太微一张芙蓉面添了几分温柔小意。帝王又拿起一个碎蓝小瓷罐，捏着一杆小巧精致的软毫笔，蘸取了罐中上好的绵胭脂描涂在美人那两瓣桃花唇上。

这底子本就是难得，如今就算是只画眉描黛、燕支点唇也是“道微晕红潮一线，拂向桃腮红，两颊笑涡霞光荡漾。”

当真是，有美人兮……

太微直直看着铜镜中的自己，勾唇一笑，道：“谢谢陛下，很好看……”帝王却突然在美人殷红嘴角蜻蜓一点，来了个偷香窃玉。

太微微微睁大了双眼，愣了，眼底隐隐有了水光。“陛下……”

“嘘”帝王以指抵唇，尔后手执桃木梳，手腕翻转间，一头青丝被挽成了飞天簪。

太微从不知道，润玉身为天帝还会做挽发这种事。

“陛下会的可真多……”  
“以前璇玑宫没仙侍，只能自己梳，只是一时来了兴趣，研究了样式罢了……”帝王轻描淡写地自揭伤疤，将一只孔雀银簪斜斜插入发髻中。

太微没了话，只得微微低下头，不敢看镜中的帝王，头上的银坠片摇晃起来，脆声纷响。

帝王今天似乎温柔得不像话，蹲下身，捧着玉足，替太微穿上了鞋。

“我们走吧。”帝王伸出手。  
“去哪儿？”  
“凡间。”  
“嗯……”  
素手放在帝王的大掌之上，被一把握紧。

2.

京城是真正的天子脚下，自然是绵盛繁华，街头人潮涌动，沿街的叫卖声充满了凡间专属的烟火味，可谓‘玉京曾忆昔繁华，万里帝王家’。

帝王正值青年，玉树临风，一张俊美的脸和周身出尘的气质让街上许多女儿家心动不已，一张张俏脸上皆是红霞泛起，直勾勾地看着帝王，说得形象一点，是恨不得生吞活剥了帝王。

太微一只纤手轻轻扯住帝王的锦蓝衣袖，乖巧地跟在帝王的后面，看着这扔得一地的绣花帕子，内心不禁为这群怀春少女惋惜起来。

啧啧，你们怕不是不知道，他喜欢男的…早早放弃吧…

帝王微微偏头便看见了身后人那雀跃欣喜的表情，不由得勾唇浅笑。怎么？自己不捡帕子，他这么高兴吗?

帝王垂目，想到什么有趣的事来，笑意加深，自己是不是该搓搓这小妖精的气焰了？随即手中灵力运起，操控起了那可爱的小东西。

太微蓦地咬住了红唇，腿根不住地夹紧，脚步琐碎，有些虚浮。下面含着的玉珠串不安分地抖动着，偏偏最上面的一颗刚好卡在敏感点…自己这幅身子早就淫荡不堪，平常一点撩拨都能让自己受不了，更何况，这要命的一点正被一串死物蹂躏挑逗着。

太微双眸中因为这羞耻的快感而变得雾气蒸腾，原本拉着帝王衣袖的手慢慢攥紧。

“夫君…”

“嗯?”帝王挑眉，转过身来，端的是一幅人畜无害的温润模样，天知道，这可是个切开黑的主儿…

“夫君…可不可以…走得…慢些…”汹涌的情潮一波接着一波，欲海翻滚不休。太微双腿发软，几乎站不住。

“娘子这是怎么了?”帝王连忙关切道。“我们待会还有正事要办呢，慢了可来不及啊……”

太微全身泛起了粉红，温热的淫水像是失禁一般，从下面那张小嘴里吐了出来，丝质的亵裤慢慢湿透，黏在腿肉上。那处越发的瘙痒，腿根不住地夹紧，隔着布料不停摩擦着，妄图缓解这难耐的欲火。可是却越磨越难受，小嘴一吸一张，淫水流得越发厉害，他快夹不住里面含着的东西了，万一掉出来，那可绝对没有好果子吃……

“夫君～我快…唔～夹不住了…嗯哼…”太微急得几乎要哭出来。明明知道是面前人所为，这人偏偏一脸无辜，自己还不能说半个不字…

“那可不行啊，这可是要受惩罚的……”帝王邪邪一笑，凑近美人耳边低语道。

这幅场景落入他人眼中便是那小娘子扯着夫君的袖子撒娇，夫君宠溺一笑，这可让一众女儿家妒恨不已，不怎么友善的视线集中在太微的身上。

可太微根本就没那个精力去在意，讨好地摇晃着帝王的衣袖，吴侬轻吐：“夫君…嗯～你把它…拿出来，好不好…”

“也不是不可以…只是，娘子啊，这可是在街上，这么多人看着呢……”帝王看着美人脸上潮红荡漾的春意与小心翼翼的乞求，心里爽得不行。

“我们…随便找个…小巷…去拿出来…”天知道他下面现在有多饥渴，下面极度需要帝王的进入、操干。

“那娘子，拿出来之后，我们干嘛呀？”  
“我要…夫君…要我…”太微算是破罐子破摔，天帝怎么开心，他就怎么说。

“娘子所说，甚是得为夫心意…”帝王笑着将人揽入怀中，法术一施展，二人便消失在街头。

那一众关注着帝王的女儿家们顿时惊恐不已，不可置信地揉起了双眼。

3.

喧嚣之声变小了不少，只能模模糊糊地听见沿街的叫卖声。

昏暗的小巷中，太微一下子被压在青瓦墙上，不由得痛呼一声。帝王一只大掌撩开了绯红的下裙，“刺啦’一声撕裂了湿透的亵裤，探向那处，摸到了一手粘稠的淫液，“这水流得真多…”

太微一条长腿立马架上了帝王的腰身，扭动着，热情地将自己往帝王手上送 ，道：“陛下～拿出来嘛～”

“小骚货，这么心急？”帝王眼底烧起了火，修长的手指夹住那滑出来一小段玉珠，缓缓抽出。美人轻喘，穴肉无意识地缩紧。

“啵…”玉珠串被完全抽离，发出清脆的一声。太微羞红了脸，眼中霞光荡漾，勾得帝王下面一杆龙枪抬起了头，昂扬不已。

帝王此刻就像个初尝人事的毛头小子，大掌一把扯裂了美人胸前衣衫，一对可爱的大白兔蹦了出来，随着美人的呼吸一颤一颤，看上去好生香软白嫩，尝起来味道必然不错。

“啊！”   
在帝王一口含住小半个乳丘时，太微不由得发出舒爽的呻吟，但随后却又立马咬紧了红唇，生怕一不小心被路过的人听见。

帝王这次是存了心思，要好好逗弄一番面前的美人。于是像是在品尝什么世间难寻的珍馐一般，含着那香酥的乳丘是又吸又吮，还不时用尖牙轻咬，舌尖挑逗起那颗小巧可爱的红果子，仿佛再用力一些还能有乳白香甜的奶水流出来，以供帝王品尝。

帝王另一只手也不闲着，指尖顺着美人纤细的腰肢滑下去，探向股间，来到那处流水潺潺的糜红花谷。三根修长的手指在花谷幽深处探寻，尔后模仿着性交的动作，狠狠地蹂躏起来。

“啊…呜呜…嗯…”太微咬着红唇的力道越发的大，喉间发出如同小猫一样的呜咽，两行清泪从黑白分明的美目中滑落。

自己衣冠不整，被人用手狠狠地干下面，想叫还不能叫出来！可压着自己的人呢，衣冠整洁，道貌岸然，里里外外就是个衣冠禽兽!斯文败类!妈的！

这样想着，太微哭的更凶了。眼眶通红，连秀气的鼻子也染上了薄红。看上去就像一只受了惊的小兔子，甚至惹人怜爱。

“嗯哼...嗯...”太微小手不住轻搡帝王宽厚的胸膛。

帝王的手指终于从下面的花谷抽出，带出了一手甜蜜的花汁。一把撩起便服下摆，扯开了亵裤，放出精神昂扬的蛟龙。那蛟龙显然是情动到了极致，暴出了青筋，青紫狰狞，顶端还不断吐着水。

帝王扶着性器直捣黄龙。“啊～”下面的小嘴儿一下被粗暴地填满，太微修长洁白的脖颈扬起，像是濒临死亡的白天鹅，致命又迷人。

帝王的吻一路上向，如野兽交媾一般，尖牙咬住了紧致的锁骨，点点红梅盛开在白皙的皮肤上，顺着帝王的舌尖流入口腔，激起了原始的兽欲。  
“啊…”太微痛得掐住了帝王的肩膀。

帝王开始律动，尺寸硕大的肉菇在太微早已熟透了的小穴内进出、操干，发出“噗呲噗呲”的水声，应和着上面的水声。在帝王看来，这简直是世间最美妙动听的二重奏。

太微泪眼朦胧，红唇中时不时泄出一两声舒服的呻吟。自己下面那玩意蹭着帝王的衣料，舒爽得不行，配合着后面的操弄直接射了出来，将交合处弄得更加泥泞。

帝王大手探向交合处，敛了一手的精液和淫水，将它们抹到了一团酥软上，粗糙的大手揉搓起来。白嫩的乳房直接浮起一层淡粉，淫水更是让它变得水光泽泽。

许是见人叫得没往日那么骚，帝王操得更加卖力，次次顶到那一点凸起。

“啊！”  
在这样猛烈的攻势下，太微终于忍不住，哭着叫了出来，听着着实让人热血沸腾。

帝王却低低笑了出来，压着嗓子道：“叫得小声点，我听到脚步声了……你难道想让别人也看见你这副骚浪样子？”说是这样说，可帝王双目猩红，下身依然在太微的身子上大力耕耘。

听见帝王的话，太微紧张不已，小穴咬得死紧，夹得润玉爽得简直要去了，头上暴起了青筋，低吼一声，直接泄在了高热湿润的肠道里。

高潮过后，帝王将脸埋进那对傲人的双峰，喘着粗气，道：“骗你的，我设了结界…”

此话一出，太微粉拳直接捶在帝王的后背上，泪流满面。  
“唔唔…润玉…你混蛋…”

论怎么哄好炸毛的太微，帝王自然是有一手的。薄唇强势地堵住了太微那如艳桃一般的唇，大舌撬开贝齿，擒着那条丁香小舌共舞。

太微带着哭腔的控诉淹没在帝王绵长浓烈的吻里。甜的能腻死人……

良久，两唇终于分离，牵出了几道晶莹的银丝。

太微双眼迷离，面颊酡红，像是饮了烈酒，身上散发出淡淡的龙涎香。

“陛下…”  
“嗯?”帝王枕在美人香肩上，闷声应道。  
“我还想要…”太微软着声，小嘴夹紧了能让它感到快乐的东西。

“叫夫君，就给你…”帝王微凉的指尖在乳尖处画起了圈圈，那里向来是太微的敏感点，直接让太微投了降。

“夫君～”

这娇媚侬软的一声“夫君”让被含在菊穴里的蛟龙又抬起了头，帝王钳住不盈一握的纤腰又开始了新一轮攻城略地。

太微放肆地娇叫着，一颦一笑皆是万种风情，一呼一吸皆为万般欲念，引诱着这六界的王堕入极乐。

孔雀银簪上的坠片随着主人的动作摇晃着，清脆的叮铃声与魅惑的呻吟、低沉的吼叫交织着。

真是…好生羞人呐～


End file.
